


Your Love Is Important

by Morpheus626



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Some very sugary sweet Skwistok! And a chance to use my okay knowledge of Swedish in a fic!
Relationships: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Your Love Is Important

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to @little-murmaider on Tumblr for her tags on a post there which inspired this! Warning, this is pretty dang sugary sweet, but it’s what came to mind. I’m a hopeless romantic after all at heart, as well as a metalhead. This is what happens when those two things smash together lol. It’s short, but I’m hoping the sweetness makes up for that!

They hadn’t talked for three days. 

Not that it bothered him. Not at all. 

Except, they’d been back from tour for three days, and sure everyone was tired (he certainly was) but Toki rarely just…didn’t talk to him. If he was mad at him, or if Skwisgaar was mad at him and he knew it, or if they were mad at each other over something stupid, there might be a break in talking. 

But nothing had happened. Not that he’d been aware of. 

“So…that ams a cool models trains,” Skwisgaar tried, leaning against the doorway of Toki’s room. He’d nearly brought a rose to hold in his teeth, but thought better of it. After all, if his mouth was preoccupied, it couldn’t be used for kissing Toki, and that wouldn’t do. 

“This ams a plane?” Toki muttered, not taking his eyes off the delicate paint job he was working on. “You knows what a plane looks like.”

“Maybes I needs you to reminds me,” Skwisgaar said, and strode into the room, draping himself over Toki’s bed. “Comes. Tells me abouts hows what ams trains and not trains.” 

Toki didn’t even turn his head. 

“That ams a good color you puts on it.” 

“Yeah. Because that’s what it ams looking like in real life,” Toki replied. Still, not moving a muscle. 

“That…ams real good then. But maybes you makes up a backstory for it.” 

“For the plane?” 

“Yeah,” Skwisgaar replied. “Like how maybe it gets lonelys when no one will talk to it. Maybe it has a boyfriends plane, you know?” 

“Ams not going to glue a dildo to a model again,” Toki said briskly. “Not after the last times.” 

Skwisgaar thought back briefly to it, and how they’d ended up finding the model train with the glued on butt plug in Murderface’s room, then Pickle’s, and then Nathan’s. Finally, they’d given up on getting it back in Toki’s room; rather had decided there was no amount of washing that would make it suitable to be put on display again. 

“No, not thats. Not again,” he agreed. “But, he coulds have a boyfriend plane, whats he talks to, and has a movies night with.” 

Toki’s hand set down the brush. “Yous miss me!” 

“Shuts up, I do not. That would not evers be happening.” 

“We ams dating!” Toki scowled as he turned around in his chair. “You can’ts keeps says that, when we ams dating!” 

Skwisgaar shrugged. “Onlys for three years. That ams nothing.”

Toki sighed, and got up, only to step over and drop heavily onto the bed and Skwisgaar. “You misses me. All because I ams too busy for you? You ams jealous of the models planes and trains and whatever that ams.”

Toki pointed to a particularly misshapen figure on his shelf of finished projects. Murderface had, in a fit of anger, stomped on the package before Toki could even open it, but Toki had insisted on painting what pieces remained and gluing them back together. No one could tell what it was, Toki certainly couldn’t recall what he’d originally ordered, so it remained the only piece of abstract art among his other finished models. It was Skwisgaar’s favorite out of them all. 

“No! I ams just-” 

“Just whats?” Toki asked, resting his head gently on Skwisgaar’s chest as he looked up at him. His eyes were gentle and warm, and he hated how it made tears well up in his own. He just couldn’t get used to someone looking at him with that much love. 

“Shuts up,” Skwisgaar managed before turning his head away to fend off the tears. 

“It’s okay,” Toki said softly. “To bes lonely. Just gots to tells me.”

He felt Toki reach around him to the end table near the bed, using the remote on it to turn on the TV on the opposite wall. A random movie started immediately, left off where they’d paused it before leaving for the tour. 

“I cans leave.” 

“No, you can’ts,” Toki replied cheerfully, adjusting so he was laying half-on and half-beside Skwisgaar, his head tucked into Skwisgaar’s arm, just by his chest. “Ams my pillow now.” 

“That ams it?” 

Toki looked up at him, and he almost regretted spouting off. “No. Ams my boyfriend, and my pillow, and I loves you.” 

He sighed. “This ams so-” 

“Whats? Mushy, lovey-doveys? Deals with it. You like it anyways,” Toki interrupted. “And I do too.” 

“Why ams that, exactly?” 

“Because it ams your love. Och din kärlek är viktig,” Toki’s tongue stumbled just slightly on the Swedish. “Jag vet inte om jag skulle överleva utan den.” 

The tears slipped then, beyond his control. “This amn’ts metal.” 

Toki shrugged. “To somes. I thinks it ams.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah. Wes ams choosings to stay togethers, no matter what stupid shit we does or says to each others. We says sorrys, and tries to bes better. It amn’ts always easys. But we loves each others, so we does it. What ams more metal than works like that?” Toki said it easily, the words falling off his tongue like nothing. 

But Skwisgaar could feel their weight even so. “That ams true. Loves ams metal?” 

Toki nodded, and snuggled closer to him, his hand moving to rest over Skwisgaar’s heart. “Yups. There ams the drums, goings fast. Even Pickle can’t drums that fast.” 

He let his other hand move from the bed to grab Toki’s, and held it there on his chest for the rest of the movie, even after Toki had fallen asleep. 

He could be stuck like that for another three days, three months, three years, and he knew he wouldn’t care. He was with Toki, and they had talked, and their love was assured and he had worried for nothing, and he was the happiest he thought he could possibly be. 

He could possibly be happier, once he gave the ring hidden in his room to Toki. But that time would come soon enough, he was sure of it. 

For now, if Valhalla or Heaven or whatever anyone wanted to believe in existed, then this was his version of it. 


End file.
